dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball XYZ
Intro It is a peaceful day at the capsule corporation, 5 years after Buu, a few things have changed with the Z-Warriors. Goku and Vegeta (with the help of training with King Kai) are far more powerful than ever. Goku has mastered Super Saiyans 1-3 so he doesn't lose energy, and Vegeta was able to master Super Saiyans 1-2, and reach Super Saiyan 3, but he was unable to Master Super Saiyan 3. Now that both Goku and Vegeta can go Super Saiyan 3, when they are fused into Gogeta, he can reach Super Saiyan 4, which makes him twice as strong as Super Buu. Piccolo and Krillin had their power unlocked by Elder Kai, making Krillin stronger than Perfect Cell, and Piccolo as strong as Fat Buu. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha have moved in with King Kai so they can learn and master the Spirit Bomb, and Kaioken. Gohan was able to reach Ascended Super Saiyan 3 in his power unlocked form, making him stronger than Vegeta, but not Goku. Goten and Trunks train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, granting them unbelievable amounts of strength, making the Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks who fought Buu nothing compared to them now. They mastered Super Saiyan, and are now Legendary Super Saiyans, making them half as strong as Kid Buu, which is stronger than Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and Super Saiyan 2 Goku, but leaving Goku as the strongest of the Z Warriors. Finally, Uub departed to return to his family being as strong as Semiperfect Cell, and Majin Buu decided to go with him because Uub is technically an incarnation of Buu. Mega-Fusion Saga One day, everyone decided to find a place to train and see how powerful everyone is compared to each other, because all of their Hyperbolic Time Chamber Time expired. But as they were flying to a city where it had a deserted field nearby that could be used as a training area, the city was in ruins. Dead bodies, fires, and collapsed buildings everywhere. As everyone was trying to figure out who could have done this, they decide to scan the area, even though they can't feel any energy besides each others. Eventually, Goten came across a man with thick black hair, and a shirt that had a symbol with the letter "r" on it twice, but the weird thing was, he wasn't injured in anyway. The man started walking slowly towards Goten, but he was about to walk right into a fire, but it was like he didn't even notice. Goten flew towards him as fast as he could to try and save him, but didn't make it in time as he walked straight through the fire, unharmed, as he teleported behind Goten and punched him once in the back, Android 17 couldn't have been happier. Meanwhile, the same exact thing happened with Trunks and Android 18. All of the other Z-Warriors were alarmed as Goten and Trunks energies decreased dramatically. They rushed individually to their locations, with Goku and Gohan arriving to 17, and Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo arriving to 18. Everyone was shocked to see the androids return, but as they explained how they came back, it made more and sense. These weren't the androids they knew from their timeline. They stole the time machine to come to this timeline because they originated from the timeline where Cell stole the time machine to come to the timeline they were in. Goku and Vegeta, in a fit of rage, rushed towards 17 and 18 in a desperate attack, but 17 and 18 already dodged. They said they didn't know what date the time machine was set to, or how to operate it, so they didn't know how strong the Z-Warriors would be, so they trained until they discovered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which sped up the training process astronomically. So now, hearing this news, everypne agreed they should regroup and relocate to the field which wasn't connected to the city, so it was still intact. Goku and Vegeta had a plan, however, because once they were in the field, they fused into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, and starting beating up both the androids. This is the last thing 17 and 18 would expect, however, they had a few new tricks up their sleeves too. They shot out what looked like a insanely huge green Destructo Disk with yellow electricity pulsing from it. They called it the Super Electric Strike. Gogeta dodged it easily, but it was homing in on him at an extremely fast pace. He had an idea and punched both androids in the face to make them lose their focus on the attack, disintegrating it. The androids then set off a huge explosion as they became one. What looked like a combination of the two, which now stood before them, called itself Android Zero. Gogeta disregarded this as he shot an Instant Transmission Big Bang Kamehameha from behind Zero, but he didn't move or try to block it, as it hit it full on. When the smoke cleared and Zero recieved no damage at all, Gogeta, now back to Goku and Vegeta knew they were no match for this monstrocity of a machine. Suddenly, Goku had an idea. He told Vegeta to hold Zero off, to distract it, so Goku could do something. He had Goten and Gotenks fuse into Gotenks, who was now a Legendary Super Saiyan 3, who had to stall Zero who put up a much better fight than Vegeta. Goku tossed Vegeta a senzu bean, then they fused back into Gogeta. As their minds became one, Vegeta discovered Gokus plan and was unsure if it would work. Gogeta shot a Mega Solar Flare at Zero, then shouted at Gotenks to come fuse with Gogeta. They all hoped it would work, when... it did! All 4 warriors were now one mega warrior... Gogetenks. Due to the warriors current transformations, Gogetenks was a Legendary Super Saiyan 5. He was 15000 times stronger than Super Buu. He examined himself, then flew up to fight Zero. As they engaged in combat, he shot a Burning Big Bang Kamekameha x100 right towards Zero. Using its last resort, Zero shot an Ultra Electric Strike, which was no match for the force of 4 of Earths greatest warriors. They were able to destroy Zero just in the nick of time because the fusion stopped right there. It seemed like everything was back to normal, however, it did toss down a capsule to the ground that Piccolo picked up, but it was unwilling to open, so he took it back to Bulma. Bulma examined it, and it was a super-futuristic model that required all kinds of codes to open. Even in 3 months time, she was unable to open this master sucurity capsule. Anti-Potara Saga 1 week after Zero, Bulma went to the Z-Warriors and said she found a way to open the capsule by using the Dragon Balls, which she already had. As she set the Dragon balls down and finished the summoning ritual, the giant green dragon shot out of the Dragon Balls. Bulma first wished for the capsule to be opened, as it revealed...a pair of Potara earrings? As the earrings dropped down, Goku caught it at the last minute and examined them. They looked like normal Potara earrings, but something was...different about it. Goku decided to go to Elder Kai to see if he can figure it out, and Vegeta decided to tag along at the last minute. But before they left, Bulmas second wish was that she could save her second wish in a capsule that can be opened at anytime. When they got there and showed Elder Kai the earrings, he gasped in surprise, and said they were the "Anti-Potara" earrings. He explained that a long time ago, when the Potara earrings were discovered, another set of earrings were discovered at the same time that looked slightly different, which were the Anti-Potara Earrings. Both sets of earrings were tested, and the Anti-Potara earrings made the fusion much more powerful than any Potara fusion, and much more evil than one, too, but if one of the people who was in a Potara fusion had a pure heart, they wouldn't be affected by the earrings. So they gave Elder Kai the earrings to protect from anyone or anything. But somehow, Future 17 and 18 got their hands on the pair, but Elder Kai still had his pair. Suddenly, the earrings flew up in the air, and hooked themselves on to Goku and Vegeta, and everyone watched as they fused into Vegito, except he had glowing red eyes, and a purple aura. He let out waves of energy, sending the whole planet flying backwards. Just as Vegito was about to blast Kibito Kai and Elder Kai, they decided to tell the other warriors on Earth, so they teleported away as Vegito followed them with Instant Transmission. As soon as they got to Earth, they told everyone about Vegito and the curse over him. Bulma quickly tossed out the capsule that contained her second wish, as she wished for Vegito to defuse just as he got to Earth, but Goku and Vegeta were still evil, but to everyones surprise, they were both forced by the earrings into Super Saiyan 4, then fused into Gogeta, who was now an Ascended Super Saiyan 5. Out of options, Gohan became a Super Saiyan 3, Goten and Trunks fused into Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Gohan, Gotenks, Piccolo, and Krillin charged up a Super Kamehemahe, and Gogeta countered with a Big Bang Kamehameha x500. Gogeta was clearly winning the massive beam clash, until Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu appeared and blasted both beams into oblivion. They said they could each take down Gogeta with one punch. So Yamcha stepped foward and asked Bulma how many Senzu Beans she had left, and she replied with 3. Yamcha then did a Kaioken x10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000, then teleported behind Gogeta then shot out the tiniest ki blast, and Gogeta was sent flying through many buildings, then was seperated into Goku and Vegeta again, as Yamcha dropped to the ground, dead, with the unbelieveably HUGE strain on his muscles. While everyone was in shock, Tien walked over, and gave a Senzu Bean each to Goku, Vegeta, and Yamcha, as Goku and Vegeta woke up, everyone explained what happened to them. No one knew what to do with the earrings, so Goku decided to have Dende keep them safe in the Lookout, protected from everything else Dark Saga When the Z-Warriors were training several weeks later after the Anti-Potara earrings, Gohan was training with the others when 4 too-familiar power levels approached him, as he saw a pink goo-like substance enclose around him. ''No... it can't be... ''Gohan thought, As Super Buu, (Now with Gohan absorbed,) Broly, (Now a Legendary Super Saiyan 3,) Super Perfect Cell, and Frieza laughed, as Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks couldn't believe what was in front of their eyes, even though Goten and Trunks had no idea who Cell and Frieza were, but they knew they couldn't be good news. But something was different about them. They had red glowing eyes, and a purple aura similar to Vegitos when they had the Anti-Potarra earrings. Goku and Vegeta fused into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Goten and Trunks fused into Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Krillin and Piccolo quickly destroyed Frieza with a Super Kamehameha, but Cell took it to the face. It took Gogetas x100 Big Bang Kamehameha to destroy Cell and Broly, But Super Buu refused to be defeated. Super Buu then was surrounded by a golden aura as his pink skin was replaced to a solid gold, and he looked like a Super Saiyan. He then charged a Kamehameha right at Gogeta, whose time was about to run out. As Gotenks and Gogeta had an idea and became Gogetenks yet again (who was now a Legendary Super Saiyan 6, thanks to Goku and Vegetas transformations in the previous Saga,) Super Buu was still able to beat the mighty fusion warrior. He said that he was using about 85% of his power. this meant that they only needed a little more power. Piccolo and Krillin then fused to become Kriccolo, then decided to try and fuse with Gogetenks, and it worked! The result was... Gogiliccolotenks. He was still a Legendary Super Saiyan 5, but he was able to wipe the floor with Super Buu, only using 45% of his power. He kicked Super Buu very hard in the gut, then flew down Super Buus mouth, breaking free Gohan. Gohan then used a Solar Flare, then charged a Kamehameha with the fusion warrior, just as the tiny time linit ran out, and everyone returned to their seperate selves. Goku realized that the smaller the time limit was for fusion, the shorter amount of time they had to wait to be able to fuse again, so they just had to stall Buu for a little while longer, just as Android 18 (From this timeline) and Fat Buu flew in to help. Everyone wondered why they had been gone for so long, and they said they had been training together, much to Krillins dismay. #18 and Fat Buu charged up a Mega Candy Beam towards Super Buu, only to have it evenly matched with Super Buus Candy Beam, just as everyone was ablt to fuse again. Everyone fused back into the ultimate warrior, with Gohan included which made the nameless fusion warrior an Legendary Super Saiyan 7. This warrior was so powerful,it could completely obliterate Super Buu with 10% of its insane power. (Battle of Gods and Revival of F don't take place in DBXYZ, but it would take the fusion warrior 85% of its power to take down Whis!) The warrior used an Ultimate Solar Flare on Super Buu, allowing #18 and Buu to succeed in their Candy Beam clash, as Super Buu was reduced to a mere piece of chocolate. The warrior ate Buu, just as the fusion split, making a small bit of the Super Buu chocolate stay in the stomach of everyone who was in the fusion, so if they transformed back, somehow, it would be extremely easy to take down. Shenron Saga Ever since Super Buu was defeated by the fusion warrior, no one knew why or how the defeated villains appeared in the overworld. So they thought maybe Shenron knew. After the original Buu was defeated, they made a wish so that there was no time restrictions in between the Dragon balls summonings, so they summoned Shenron and asked him. All of a sudden, he said almost too fast for anyone to recognize, "I can't tell you that," then quickly disappeared, as the 7 Dragon Balls scattered in 7 different directions, as everyone was baffled. More coming soon! Power Levels http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_XYZ_Power_Levels Category:DanDaBruh Category:Fan Fiction